What Doesn't Kill You
by Cooala
Summary: Prequel to my story Meet The Sullivans, you should read that one first, to get to know the characters a little better. The Sullivan sisters meet a hunter, who seems to take an interest of Dakota. Bad summary. No Sam and Dean in this, sorry.


**Prequel to my story Meet The Sullivans. You should probably read that one first, to get to know the characters a little better. No Sam and Dean in this story.**

**

* * *

**

What Doesn't Kill You…

**January 6****th****, 2001**

**Dakota POV**

"Why do you let Zona follow us again?" I asked Lou and looked at her from the passenger seat of our '71 Chevy Nova.

"Because, this is a simple salt and burn case. We know who the spirit is and we're just going to dig up the grave. When you were in her age you followed Mom and Dad on salt and burn cases." Lou said, sounding pretty annoyed with me.

I glanced over at the sleeping 10-year-old in the backseat. I frowned and looked back at the road.

"I think she should stay behind."

"No, it's time for her to follow us. And, it's better she follows the two of us, than Tex, Rose and Bobby on that demon hunt."

"Yeah, why didn't we follow them? I can't understand why we split up." I said.

"Because, we have to save more lives. Tex and I are the best hunters in this dysfunctional family. Bobby needed help, it was either me or Tex. Tex thought he should bring Rose because she needs to learn about demons and exorcisms." Lou said sharply, "Now, stop asking questions."

"I've been hunting longer than her. I should be the one who starts to exorcise demons, not her."

"Stop complaining. You're too young. You should be happy we're dragging you along at all." Lou snapped.

"Jeez, sorry." I said and shook my head, "You're so fucking touchy when Tex isn't around. Don't you get it, Lou? He's probably going to marry Rose and then he won't want to be around us anymore."

"Shut up, Dakota, or I will leave you by the road."

"No, you wouldn't. You love me, sis, and you know what's out there."

Lou pursed her lips, but didn't say any more. I sighed and put on a pair of sunglasses.

"Wake me up when it's my time to drive."

**Louisiana POV**

I walked up to the Nova and knocked on the passenger window. I saw Dakota quickly waking up and look at me with a tired look. I pointed at the motel sign and Dakota got out of the car.

"Wake Zona up. I'll take the things. We're in room 295." I said and opened the trunk.

Dakota woke Zona up and the two of them walked into the room, with me after them. Dakota and Zona immediately lay down on one of the beds and fell asleep quickly. I took my cell phone and walked out of the room. I dialed Tex' number and pressed the dial button.

"_Yeah_?" Tex answered.

"Hi. It's me. I just wanted to say that we're at the motel now. How's everything going for you guys?"

"_Just fine. We're in Vermont now, getting into Maine tomorrow. Are Dakota and Zona behaving well_?"

I snorted and slowly shook my head.

"Dakota is getting on my nerves. I swear, if she doesn't stop her nagging I'll kill her."

Tex chuckled.

"_No, you won't. We love that kid_."

"Yeah, sure." I said and sighed, "I hope she won't screw this up. Zona needs to see a hunt going right."

"_Yeah, well, I have to go. I'll call you tomorrow_."

"Sure. Bye."

I hung up and sighed deeply. I put down the phone in my jacket pocket and walked back inside the motel room. I smiled when I heard Zona snoring loudly. I had always wondered how Dakota could sleep next to her, but somehow she could.

I changed and then lay down on the other bed in the room. I thought about Tex. Was Dakota right? Would he leave us for Rose? No… Not he, he wouldn't do that.

**January 7****th****, 2001**

**Dakota POV**

"Okay, so we're going to the cemetery tonight." Lou said, "Dakota and I will do the digging, and we'll let you salt and burn the remains, okay?"

Arizona smiled brightly and nodded. She was really excited about this. I looked away from Lou and Zona, and continued to read the newspaper.

I put down the news on the table and pointed at a death notice.

"I think we got a case here." I said.

Lou took the paper and started to read the notice. She nodded and looked at me.

"Well done." she said, "We'll check that out tomorrow."

"Why can't I do it today, while you show Zona how to research?"

"No." Lou said, "If you don't want to follow us to the library, you have to stay in the motel. You're not looking up a hunt alone, Dakota. Not yet. You're…"

"Too young?" I finished her sentence, "Oh, come on. Mom and Dad let you and Tex hunt when you were 15."

"Yeah, but we were two, and Mom and Dad were always close."

"I'm just going to talk to the victim's family. And you'll be here. Nothing will happen."

"No. You'll stay in the motel." Lou said sharply.

"Fine." I snapped and stomped out of the diner we were in.

I got back to the motel about three minutes before Lou and Zona. Lou took out all the weapons and locked them up in the trunk of the Nova, then she and Zona took the Nova and drove over to the library.

I groaned and picked up the newspaper. Maybe I could do it alone anyways? I put on my jacket, made sure I had at least a knife with me, my cell phone and some money so I could pay a cab if I needed to.

When I got to the house I was supposed to get to I saw a beautiful, black 1968 Pontiac Firebird. I looked up at the house, which were gorgeous and huge. The car didn't fit the house, and it was parked out on the street, and not on the house's driveway.

I took up a lock pick from my pocket and went over to the Firebird's trunk and picked the lock. I opened the trunk and closed it again when I saw all the weapons in it. Weapons to kill supernatural beings. Another hunter had gotten there before me.

I pocketed the lock pick and sat down on the car. If another hunter already was on the case I had no choice but to ask for details from him or her. The family would think it was strange if I walked in there and asked them questions about the deceased, right after the other hunter.

After about half an hour he walked out of the house. He was tall and muscular, with a tanned body and black hair. He was wearing a pair of black jeans, a black tee shirt and a black leather jacket. He was smoking hot. I suddenly felt nervous about this.

The hunter walked up to me and raised one eyebrow.

"Okay, what are you doing on my car?" he asked.

"I'm admiring the view." I said with a smile, "So, what did the family say about the murder?"

"How…? Ah… You're a hunter." he said and chuckled a little, "Aren't you a little too young to be doing this alone?"

I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"No, I'm not." I said, "You sound like my sister."

"Oh, so you have a sister, huh? Where is she?"

"At the library with my other sister."

"Two sisters? Wow, are they as pretty as you?"

"What?" I asked, and felt myself blushing, "No. I mean… One of them are only 10. Anyways, what did the family say?"

"Why don't you go in and ask yourself?" the guy said and walked up to the car and unlocked it.

"Because, they won't talk to me if they already talked to you."

The guy smirked and put on a pair of sunglasses and got inside the car.

"Are you going to sit there all day? I want to leave now."

I frowned and jumped off the car and got inside it instead.

"Just tell me." I said and glared a little at the guy.

"I'm sure your sister will take you to meet them later." the guy said and started the engine, "Should you really go in the same car as a stranger? Haven't your mother told you not to trust strangers?"

"My mother is dead." I muttered, "Can't you please tell me what the fuck the family said? Is it a ghost or something else?"

"Something else." the guy said and smirked towards me while he started to drive, "Why don't you leave this to me? I'm sure you and your sisters will find another hunt. Where do you stay?"

"Fine. If you don't help me I guess I'll have to go and see the family myself. Drop me off."

"Why are you so stubborn? Do you want to prove yourself worthy for your sister, or what?"

"I am 16. I think it's time I get to hunt by myself." I muttered, not looking at the guy, who started to chuckle.

"Damn straight. I started to hunt by myself when I was fourteen. Why don't we do like this? I let you help me with this hunt, at least you don't need to be around your sister. What do you say?"

"Hunting with you ain't hunting alone."

"No, but it is hunting with someone else but your family." the guy said and smiled towards me, "I'm Mike. Mike Harper."

"Dakota Sullivan."

"Sullivan? Are you related to Austin and Cornelia Sullivan?"

"They're my parents. You knew them?"

"No. I only heard about them. Great hunters. If you're just a tiny bit like them you're definitely old enough to hunt by yourself."

"Thank you. Tell that to my sister."

"So, where do you stay?"

"You're not going to just leave me there, are you?"

"No. Why would I do that? You're too damn hot to leave behind."

I blushed and looked away from Mike.

"I'm staying at the only motel in town."

"What a coincidence. I don't think I would be able to get rid of you even if I wanted to."

We got back to the motel and I groaned when I saw the Nova standing outside our room. Mike looked at me and then at the car.

"Your sisters are back?"

"Yeah." I muttered, "Damn, she's going to kill me."

I took up my cell phone and looked at it. No batteries. She had probably called a dozen of times. Lou would definitely kill me.

The door to our room opened and Lou marched out of it. She glared at me and then looked at Mike with narrowed eyes.

"Who are you and what have you done with my sister?" she demanded.

Mike put his hands up a bit in the air.

"Easy. I'm Mike Harper, and I just drove Dakota back here. I haven't done anything to her."

"Just take it easy, Lou." I said, "I went to check out the thing in the newspaper. Mike was already there."

Lou glared at me and pointed at the room.

"Go inside."

"What?"

"Go inside! You won't leave that room again until we get the fuck out of this town."

"Are you grounding me?"

"Yes, I am."

"I'm 16 years old, Lou. You can't fucking ground me. We live on the road."

"Watch me." Lou growled out.

I glared at Lou, but walked into the room. Zona sat on one of the beds, looking at me.

"Why are you and Lou fighting?" she asked.

"No reason."

"Why did you leave when Lou told you not to?"

"Because I'm not a baby anymore, Zona. I want to go out by myself."

"Okay." Zona said, "Lou is very angry with you."

"I'm sure she is." I muttered and walked into the bathroom, "I'm going to take a shower."

When I got out from the bathroom I found Lou sitting by the table, looking at me with a pissed look.

"What the hell are you thinking with, Dakota?" she asked, "You can't go out alone, it's too dangerous for someone without experience."

"I've been doing this since I was 5, Lou. I think I can handle it."

"Do you want to know what killed the guy?"

"Sure, tell me, oh, almighty one." I said sarcastically.

"It was a vampire. You're definitely not ready to take on a vampire."

"A vampire? But the notice…"

"Didn't mention any blood loss, I know. And, we don't know how many they are. That's why you should let that Mike guy take care of it himself. I don't even want to take on vampires by myself. When Tex and I killed the ones that killed Mom and Dad… I thought I was going to die all the time."

"Whatever." I muttered, "So, when are we going to dig up the grave?"

"Oh, you're not going anywhere."

"What?"

"I've grounded you. You'll stay in here. No matter what."

"Whatever." I growled out and threw myself on the bed.

"And, the Mike guy has already left to do whatever, so, you're stuck here." Lou said, "Zona and I'll go now."

"Fine." I snapped.

Lou and Zona left not long after that. I groaned and sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. I jumped when someone knocked on the door. I quickly took out my knife and slowly walked up to the door and opened it a little.

"Mike." I said and let him come inside, "Lou said that you had left."

"I did." Mike said and looked around the room, "But only so that she would leave. So, you want to go out for a drink?"

"Lou said…"

"Lou said, Lou said. Who cares what Lou says? Don't you want to live a little? Come on."

"Okay."

Mike and I got to a small pub close to the motel. We sat down by the bar and Mike ordered two beers. I sipped on my beer a little and looked at Mike.

"So, vampires, huh?"

"Who said that? Lou?" Mike asked and chuckled, "No, there's no vampires."

"Then, what is it?"

"It's just a ghoul."

"A ghoul? But…?"

"The man that was killed worked on the cemetery and stumbled across the ghoul while it ate."

"Oh. Okay."

"You do know how to kill a ghoul, right?"

"Yeah, of course. Headshot."

"Bingo."

"We just have to find it, and…" my eyes widened, "Lou and Zona are on the cemetery."

"Not the same."

"Are you sure? Are there two cemeteries in this town?"

"Yup. So, don't worry." Mike said and smirked towards me, "Your sisters will be fine."

"Yeah, but Lou will kill me when she realizes that I've gone out again."

"Nah, she'll be proud when you tell her that you've killed a ghoul."

I smiled and took another sip from the beer. Mike moved a little closer and whispered in my ear.

"Your sister doesn't see your potential. But I do. I'm certain that you'll be a great hunter."

I blushed and turned my head a little to look at Mike. My breath got caught in my throat when Mike turned out to be closer than I had expected. Mike lightly touched my chin and leaned in. I closed my eyes when Mike started to kiss me, and soon I kissed him back.

**Louisiana POV**

Arizona and I finished digging up the grave and I opened the coffin.

"Okay, Zona. Salt and burn." I said and climbed up from the grave.

Zona started to salt and then lightened up the remains. She smiled at me when the coffin started to burn.

"I did it." she said proudly.

"Yeah, you did." I said and lay my arm around Zona's shoulders, "You did good."

"Thank you." Zona said, smiling brightly, "This was fun."

"You're a little strange." I said shaking her lightly, "10-year-olds should think playing with dolls are fun, not burning corpses."

"But that's what you, Tex and Ota do."

"Yeah, it is. Well, let's fill up the grave again."

"Okay."

**Dakota POV**

I had just finished my shower and gotten dressed when Mike walked into my room. I felt myself blushing when Mike looked me over.

"Damn, you're so God-damned sexy."

"Stop it." I said and put on my leatherjacket, "Let's go out and kick some ghoul-ass, shall we?"

"I don't know. I think I might have my way with you again." Mike said and walked closer.

"Stop that, Casanova. Why don't we kill the ghoul first, and then we'll see?"

Mike smirked.

"Yeah, sure." he said and then we walked out to his car and drove off.

We got to the cemetery after about twenty minutes. We got out of the car and Mike walked up to me. He stood behind me and leaned into my ear.

"I'm going to use you as bait." he whispered and then a piece of cloth came over my face.

When I woke up again it was all dark and it was hard to breath. I tried to relax and reached for my lighter in my jeans-pocket. I lightened it up and gasped when I noticed that I was in a coffin. And I weren't alone either.

"Oh, my God." I said and looked at the dead woman next to me.

I bit my lower lip and tried to open the coffin, but dirt sipped through.

"Oh, shit."

I was buried alive.

**Third Person POV**

Mike Harper was hiding behind a grave stone. He smirked when he saw the ghoul walking closer to the newly-made grave. The ghoul started to dig up the grave and Mike made sure that his shotgun was loaded.

As soon as the ghoul reached the coffin, Mike sneaked closer to the grave and shot the ghoul's head when it had opened the coffin and stopped when it had seen Dakota lying there.

**Dakota POV**

I squeezed my eyes closed when Mike shot the ghoul's head and blood came over my whole face and upper body. I felt the ghoul falling down on me and I quickly crawled away from it.

I wiped away the blood from my face and looked up at Mike with wide eyes.

"You… you…"

Mike chuckled and held out a hand for me.

"I used you as bait." he said.

"You son of a bitch!"

I blinked when I heard Lou's voice and winced when Mike was hit by a shovel.

"How dare you?" Lou growled.

Mike stood up and I quickly climbed up from the grave. Mike kept smirking.

"I thought it was a good way to get the ghoul. And, I was right."

"I'm going to fucking kill you." Lou snapped and punched Mike, breaking his nose.

I walked up to Lou and grabbed her hand before she could hit Mike again.

"Lou, you don't have to." I said quietly, "He's not worth it."

"Oh, yes, he's worth it."

"No, Lou. It's my fault. I should have listened to you. Come on, let's go."

"Oh, Dakota?" Mike said, making me look at him, "I hope I'll meet you again. Maybe we can have some fun again?"

I dragged Lou away from Mike when she tried to attack him. We got to the Nova and got inside it. Arizona sat in the back and looked at me with big eyes when she saw all the blood.

"Ota? Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine." I said and buckled up.

Lou started the car and drove off. She looked at me.

"I hope you've learned your lesson." she said.

"Don't let hot hunters flirt their way to me. Yeah, I got it."

"What did he do to you?" Zona asked.

"Nothing, Zona. Nothing at all."

"He fooled her." Lou said, "You should always listen to me and Tex, Zona. You got that?"

"Yeah."

"Good." Lou said and glanced over at me, "Nothing, huh?"

I shook my head and felt my eyes tear up.

"Nothing at all."


End file.
